Perfect Christmas
by joxdanny
Summary: Jo and Danny's first Christmas together.


Jo let out a short sigh as she crossed her arms and looked over the tree sitting in the living room. Bare of any kind of decoration other than lights, Jo felt too lazy and pretty hopeless of actually getting ornaments _on_ it. She wasn't good at color schemes or any area of décor, really.

She crossed her arms and bit down on her lip as she looked over the bare decoration as Danny walked down the stairs. "Now that looks like the face of a master ornament placer." He said as he stepped towards the living room.

Jo kept her body still but cut her eyes over to him before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm disturbing creativity, aren't I? Here I'll leave you at peace." He grinned as he turned back to the stairs.

"No…" Jo murmured as she reached out for his arm. "Help me please." She frowned.

Danny smiled a bit wider as he took a step to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well what's the problem?" He asked, no detecting what was wrong.

"The tree! I'm not a _normal_ girl. I don't know how to make things look decent." She pouted as her arms crossed.

Danny sighed before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She was stressing out and having a moment over something ridiculous. He knew that the first step was to calm her down though. "There are many things that make you _not_ normal, but your lack of decorating this tree definitely is not one of them." A charming smile curved his lips. "It's just a Christmas tree, Jo… It doesn't have to perfect."

"It does though!" She shook her head. "It's our first Christmas together, and I want to be able to look back at the photos and smile." Jo rested her head on his shoulder and looked back to the bare tree.

Danny frowned. That kind of stung. "Do you not think it would be worth smiling about anyways?" He pulled away to look at her.

Jo sighed when she realized how badly she worded it. She was so focused on her idea of perfect that she didn't think to let it just happen. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I didn't mean that." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just really wanted everything to be completely perfect."

Danny relaxed and wrapped his arms back around her. "It can be without having a dolled up tree, ya know?"

"I know now." She nodded as she pulled away and looked at him. "Will you still help me decorate though?" She smiled up to him hopefully.

"Of course. I haven't had a lot of chances to learn how to decorate a tree though, so be warned that it won't be pretty." He grinned as he leaned down to place a single kiss on her lips. "I'm guessing you want to start with garland?" He asked as he pulled away.

"I guess." She nodded as she opened up the box full of garland.

"Woah, that's _a lot_." He murmured as he looked inside of the box. "Where did this even come from?"

Jo smirked and pulled out a long silver strip of the material, letting it cover the floor. "You forget that Tess is my mother. The most artistic and creative person in Green Grove." She smiled as pulled more of it out onto the floor. It seemed easier to manage that way.

"You know…" Danny started, picking up some of the garland into his hand. "I think this would look pretty phenomenal wrapped around you instead of the tree." Danny smirked to her coyly.

Jo flushed a bit and wrapped a bit of it around her chest. "Like this?" She let her voice drop to a whisper.

"Maybe with a little less clothes underneath." He replied as he wrapped another layer of it around her.

"Then that's what I'll do." She smirked. Her hands moved to the hem of her hoodie and pulled the fabric over her head. She felt chill bumps come over her skin from the lack of fabric, but his hands had already started to sooth them away when they rested on her sides. His lips moved to hers for a lingering kiss before moving them to her jaw, then to her neck where he let little nips and kissed on her skin.

Jo took a deep breath and let her eyes drift close. She took a step backward so she could lean against the wall, but, inevitably, her foot caught on the garland that was lying on the floor. She stumbled and reached for something to balance herself from falling; which was- inevitably- the Christmas tree. Her hand caught on to a single branch, but the flimsy plastic tree wasn't going to do anything to help her. Pulling the tree, and Danny with her she stumbled to the ground.

There was a short silence where they tried to get baring over what had just happened, and Danny simply tried not to laugh. Jo rubbed her hands over her face and groaned. He rolled off of her and looked at her for a moment, making sure he could keep composure before asking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He sat up and looked over the living room to get a gauge of the destruction. "Wow… Um, do you want to-"

"Fuck it." Jo interjected and shook her head. "Fuck the tree, fuck the decorations, and fuck the stupid fucking garland." She said as she sat up and started brushing herself off. "Let's just lay in bed for the rest of the night. Please?"

He reached down and helped pull her too her feet. "Anything that you want." He smiled.

* * *

**I hope everyone has a very happy holidays! Leave me feedback.**


End file.
